yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akio Natsuki
Akio Natsuki is Demonic BB's ?-th OC. He's a good cook. Backstory Akio was born in Kyoto to his parents, who (because I can't be bothered with naming them) remain anonymous, because this is Akio's story. Anyway, He was raised in a farm-like area and learned to harvest crops with his parents. He also learned to cook with his dad. Soon, he began to buy ingredients to practise baking on his own. His first attempt, he burnt it. His second attempt, he did alright, but it was crisp. His third attempt was when he was successful, more or less. Eventually, he and his parents moved to Buraza after he and his parents made enough money. They went to live in a house with enough sunlight to support a garden and within walking distance of a general store and Akademi. He enrolled in Akademi's Cooking Club. Personality He's friendly and loves helping people out with anything food related. Recipes He's Cooked He has cooked: * Fluffy Japanese Pancakes * Blueberry Pancakes. * Steak Pie. * Carrot Cake. * Chocolate Cake. * Chocolate Hearts. * A chocolate pastry wreath. Relationships None so far. Come back later! 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. '''Akio Natsuki. Yes, I know Natsuki is a feminine name. My parents didn't know whether I'd be a boy or a girl, so they gave me a feminine name and a masculine name. * '''When is your birthday? '''January 27th * '''Your blood type? A * Please tell us your three sizes? '''Um, I'm actually a male * '''Tell us about your family composition. All I have are my parents, but I'm gonna keep them confidential. * What's your occupation? Apart from tending to my garden, I'm a student. * Your favourite food? Pancakes. So yummy! * Favourite animal? Penguin. So adorable! * Favourite subject? Has to be cooking. * Dislike subject? Chemistry. * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? No. * Do you enjoy school? It's alright. People are nice. * Are you in any school clubs? Cooking. * What's your motto? "Third time's the charm." * Your special skill? Cooking. * Tell us about your treasure? My whisk. * Describe yourself in a single word? I'd say...Exquisite? * Your forte? That'd be cooking. * Your shortcomings? Fishing. * Places in your memories? The farm where I used to live. * What is your favourite drink? A berry smoothie. * How good can you swim? I dunno. I'm terrified of water. * Your timing in 50-meter race? 25-35 seconds. * Your hobby or obsession? Cooking! * Disliked food? Not a fan of broccoli. * Anything you want most currently? My own cafe. * Afraid of heights? Sort of. * Dislike thunder? Yeah, really gives me a jump. * Rainy or sunny? Sunny. So my crops can grow. * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Pencil. * What do you eat for breakfast? I always make myself these pancakes that are fluffy and as thick as a Hockey Puck! MMMMMMMM... * Do you believe in ghosts? N-No... * Can you play any musical instruments? Nope. Last time I tried, I nearly killed someone. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Outdoors. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I'm an only child. * Do you have a cellphone? Yeah. It's cheap... * How long is your commute to school? I'd say 10 minutes. * Do you have more friends than most? I wouldn't say that. * Your favourite sports? Eh...Uh...Hmmm...I'd say...Actually, I don't have a favourite. * How good can you cook? I can cook pretty good. * Favourite colours? More of the spring colours. * Anything you can never forgive? No, actually. I guess I'm just more forgiving than most people. * How tall are you? 69.5 Inches. * Shoe size? 11. * Your dreams? Having my own coffee shop. Or cafe. * Do you have any marriage desires? No, not really. * Do you dislike hot drinks? No, I love them. * Do you like bitter coffee? Hell no! * Bed time? 8AM. * Wake up time? 6AM. * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Futon. * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? More or less, yeah. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? Eat a lot of vitamins. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Warm. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Left. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I found money on the pavement. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. I burnt my lunch... * What's the name of your school anthem? No idea. * What's your favourite flower? Daffodil. * What's your favourite saying? "Third time's the charm..." * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? Taiki Bansei. * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Spring rolls! * And summer? Ice cream. * What about fall? My crops! * And then the winter? Chilling out, no pun intended, at home, with a cup of hot chocolate. * If you had a time machine, where would you go? The past. I want to know what Dodo tastes like. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Neither. I like reading recipes. * What's your allowance? I should really ask. I think it's about 50? * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. I'm girly for being a cook. * What are your hobbies? Cooking and Gardening. * Tell us your weight. 150 lbs. * What are you capable of? Sniffing out certain parts in a meal. * What do you wear when you go to bed? Py-Jam-as. * Has anyone ever asked you out? No. Not that I'm worried. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Cook my last meal. * Tell us about your daily routine. '''Wake up, cook breakfast, eat breakfast, do stuff. * '''What is something you always carry with you? * Western food? Japanese food? Japanese. * How do you commute to school? Walking. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Make sure everything is in their place. * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Cook my breakfast. * Where are you living right now? Small house, between a shop and the school. * What kind of place is it? It's your basic everyday house. * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I managed to cook a pancake the size of a pizza. * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? I burnt my breakfast. * Do you like roller coasters? No. Just no. * How's your eyesight? 50/50. * What's your favourite holiday? Valentine's Day. I sell chocolate hearts. * What job do you have in school? I'd say cook. * What do you do in your free time? Look up more recipes, watch cooking shows. * How long do you study every day? An hour every morning and night. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? Gordon Ramsey. * What do you do on the weekends? Tend to my garden. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A CHEF. * Are the school rules really strict? Eh, not really. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? I just take a toasted sandwich. * How many friends do you have? None so far. * Do you take any detours when you go home? Nah. Just a beeline home. * Are you interested in any actors? No. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Boring. Trivia * I planned to call him Akio Ken'ishi, but didn't care enough. Category:OCs Category:Demonic BB's OCs Category:Males Category:Coward Category:Bisexual Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Cooking Club